


Bring Me Home

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: The Light Of A Thousand Wishes [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Grimm - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Raven's redemption, Summer's death?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: Summer fights and fights and fights but it never seems to be enough. They keep coming and they never stop. "My love, my family, my friends. Please bring me home"I seriously recommend playing this video while you read, its a lovely and sad soundtrack but its what inspired this short oneshot. Also YES this is part of The Light Of A Thousandth Wishes series.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXk-OE55pgw





	Bring Me Home

_ Bring me home.  _

 

Blood, black and red splattered over the cold crisp snow as she danced with blades in hand. Her feet kicked up the snow as she embedded her sword into another Grimm. 

_ Tired, so very tired. _

Another howl pieced the frozen air, echoing all around her. A black claw emerged from the fog, reaching for her, its talons already coated in the red from her wounds. It found its target in her arm, clawing deep long cuts from under her simple winter clothes though they had long since turned to rags. The pain tore from her lips in another agonizing scream that went unheard in the wailing wind. It whipped at her shredded white cape beating at the small and weakened body. 

Summer found her legs barely able to support her weight, her blood dripped in steady rivers over the once pristine white snow. Another of the Grimm came at her, she could see its black monstrous form launch from the fog towards her like a bullet. Releasing her weapon from the smoking corpse she ducked her body, her legs almost going out from under her. The Beowolf flew over her head, its teeth catching the white hood. There was a ripping sound as it tore from her already ruined cloak but it was ignored as Summer spun round and slashed at the creature. It screamed at her defiance to lay down and die but she silenced it by calling on her remaining power. Silver light burst from her eyes lighting up the area, as it engulfed the Grimm pain burned through Summer’s skull. Her Aura beyond the point of exhaustion crackled weakly and died leaving the icy cold to sink into her core. It was cold, so cold. 

_ Somebody please, help me. _

A sudden strike from behind her accompanied by a heavy weight had the silver eyed woman collapsing, her legs no longer supporting her weakened form. Summer pitched forward and planted facedown into the blood speckled snow. For a moment she just lay there, the snow building up around her as it flowed from the sky, unconcerned by what happened below. Another heavy gust of wind picked up and stung at her exposed skin where blood ran freely from her wounds. Her eyes stung, her head hurt, her body ached and her heart cried. 

Things began to get fuzzy, her head felt like she were underwater. Its slowed down, becoming heavy like the rest of her body. Her vision started to grow hazy, so much white and red and black. More of her blood soaked into the snow but to Summer that felt somewhat warm, maybe she was becoming colder. She could no longer make out the snowflakes that fell with grace over her, as they clung to her eyelashes. Her body felt numb and her senses started to fade into nothingness. No longer with any energy left to stand and fight Summer lay there thinking with sluggish thoughts. 

_ My love. _

Despite the cold around her, seeping further into her body warm images. She remembered someone, who was it again? The words fading from her thoughts like sinking into a black pool. Someone once told her that your life flashes before your eyes, right at the end. If she were dying, what would she see?

Sunlight. Their warm sunny hair, gleaming like spun gold on a bright day, eyes the colour of cornflowers though she vaguely remembered them being more of a lighter lavender colour, like his child. Such warm smiles, summer could feel her own lips try to pull into a small curve as she thought of them. 

_ My sunny Dragons. _

Then on days those sweet lavender eyes would bleed into a crimson red. Long black hair, feathered and heavy. Another pair of red eyes those these ones were filled with more love and kindness then his sisters. Even the whiskey on his breath had never minded her when they kissed softly. 

_ My precious Birds _

Lastly Summer looked into her own eyes, like a mirror and reflected there was a younger and purer version of herself. Swaddled in red with short black hair and hair tipped in rose. Eyes silver like the starlight of the darkest nights, staring up at her in pure love. Summer felt her heart pound as tears shed from her eyes. 

_ My Rose Petal _

The world faded black around her as she shut her eyes, bright crystal like tears lingering over her frozen cheeks. Vaguely she heard the howl of the Grimm but she had neither the strength nor the power left in her to open her eyes let alone stand. It roared in her ears as everything faded. Her heart beat slower and slower. 

The Grimm charged at her fallen form, the snow and blood covering her, it leaped into the air with more of its kind. All with their teeth pulled back and the kill in their burning fire eyes. Time slowed to a crawl as their bodies came within inches of the silver eyed warrior. Summer took a breath and her body relaxed into those last moments of memory.

 

_ Please, bring me home to my family.  _

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and feedback is appreciated, I hope you are enjoying the series. I know the things had started from fluffy, fun and filled with love and now sadder, a grey/dark themes are being added but it will all come to make sense. In time.   
> Thanks you for reading. :D


End file.
